Wasting my Young Days
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Midorikawa siempre ha dicho que "Quien no arriesga, no gana", pero a lo mejor Kariya tiene más que perder de lo que él mismo cree. Chrono Stone AU. Muchos personajes y parejas, los principales son HiroMido y NaguSuzu entre otras.
1. Prólogo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Pero tengo los juegos y muchos doujinshis y una figura de Shindou encima de la torre del ordenador. Eso si me pertenece :3c

**"Wasting My Young Years"**

–¡Y el entrenador Endou tenía tres esposas!

La historia de Tenma no había tenido interés para nadie, hasta que llegó a esa parte. Estaban todos en una animada comida dentro de la sala de reuniones del club cuando soltó la bomba, ganándose el silencio sepulcral de la sala y unos cuantos pares de ojos encima de él.

Shindou Takuto, el ex capitán del equipo, fue el primero en hablar, dando forma a los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos.

–¿Seguro que no estabas durmiendo? Eres muy de quedarte en las nubes.

–¡Te digo que no! –insistió el muchacho –. Había una piedra enorme y azul en el camino, la toqué y me trasportó a otro mundo. Y en ese mundo el entrenador estaba casado con tres mujeres.

Tenma no era tampoco de gastar bromas (y mucho menos que fueran ingeniosas), así que los presentes se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados. Fei levantó la mano como si necesitara pedir la vez, llamando de esa forma la atención de sus compañeros de equipo. Con lo que estaban viviendo en los últimos días entre viajes en el tiempo y partidos de fútbol futuristas, era el único que tenía todas las respuestas y le encantaba soltarlas con cuentagotas.

–Lo que a Tenma le ha pasado es que ha entrado en una paradoja temporal –comentó como el que habla del tiempo, y solo Akane asintió con alegría al ser la única que disfrutaba y comprendía lo que Fei siempre tenía que explicar –. Para que lo entendáis, es un universo paralelo en la que hay situaciones que no se deberían dar en el nuestro, que es la línea temporal original.

–Así que… -Hayami estaba intentando dar sentido a esas palabras –. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un mundo en el que la poligamia está bien vista? – Tenma asintió con fuerza antes de proseguir con su historia.

–El entrenador tenía tres esposas. Una era su mujer, la que conocemos, otra la enfermera tan amable del hospital y la otra Aki-nee. Y parecían muy felices los tres, terminaban haciendo una competición para que yo eligiera a mi favorita.

–¿Y el entrenador que opinaba de esto? –preguntó Shinsuke, escandalizado y con las manos intentando cubrir sus oídos. Tenma se encogió de hombros.

–Le parecía genial y a ellas también. Pensé que me había metido en un manicomio, o algo así.

–Bueno, por lo menos saliste de ahí, hay mucha gente que no puede decir lo mismo –prosiguió Fei, después de tragar un pedazo de carne – vais a encontrar muchas chrono stone por el camino, que es el nombre de esas piedras azules. Algunas no harán nada, otras harán que viajéis por el tiempo o a otro universo alternativo. Que podáis salir de ellas o no es algo que es imposible saber, así que tened cuidado ya que a veces puedes pasar minutos y otras veces años dentro de ellas, Tenma ha tenido mucha suerte. Además, no todos los mundos paralelos son tan inofensivos.

Fei había tomado involuntariamente el puesto de madre del equipo, y por eso mismo todos hicieron un mudo sentimiento a sus palabras antes de seguir hablando de Endou y sus tres esposas y cómo Tenma seguía alborotado por ello. Para horror del chico, se siguieron riendo del asunto incluso en los vestuarios y durante la vuelta a casa, a pesar de tener a Shindou y a Kirino acompañándoles un buen trecho. Kariya, como siempre, no decía mucho pero lo escuchaba todo, poniendo toda la atención posible a pesar del hastío que reflejaba su rostro.

–Me pregunto como será tener una vida alternativa –Shinsuke miró a Aoi, pero ésta no parecía muy convencida de que aquello fuera buena idea. Una ráfaga de aire frío de primavera hizo que todos se abrocharan bien las chaquetas del uniforme. Estaba anocheciendo y ya se notaba en la temperatura.

–A lo mejor en esa vida no nos conocemos. ¿Y piensas que va a ser mejor?

–Quien sabe –Kariya decidió unirse a la conversación, Kirino le miró con curiosidad –. Para algunos de nosotros no es un lecho de rosas. Puede que mejoren algunas cosas y para que eso ocurra, hay que sacrificar otras.

Tenma dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta, confundido.

–Pero sois mis amigos, dudo mucho que esté tan feliz en una vida sin vosotros, aunque mi situación familiar sea mejor. A mi me gustaría estar junto con mis padres aquí, en Inazuma Town, pero no es posible. Y aún así, no cambiaría mi vida por nada.

–En realidad sería interesante – Kirino puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensativo –. Me encantaría ver a Shindou viviendo en una casa de cuarenta metros cuadrados y con el dinero justo para ir a comprar algo en la cafetería.

–¡Eh! –dijo éste, pero solo Tenma y Kirino rieron al ser los únicos que sabían de la opulenta casa en la que el chico vivía –. Iba a contestarte con algo hiriente, pero no me sale.

–¿No ahora?

–Quizás más tarde – Shindou tenía un deje de algo más, algo sutil que solo Kirino podía entender, por la pequeña risa cómplice que soltó.

Kariya tenía envidia. Envidia de Tenma y su optimismo, de Shinsuke por tener una familia feliz que le cuidaba y de Shindou por tener a Kirino. Si le dieran la oportunidad de volver atrás y cambiar su vida, la tomaría sin dudarlo. Cuando se separaron, Shindou y Kirino hacia la casa del primero y Tenma a Kogarashi Manor junto con Shinsuke, Kariya se sintió como si tuviera que lidiar con una cojera emocional crónica. Caminó con paso lento hacia el bloque de apartamentos dónde comenzó a vivir hará menos de un año, después de dos compartiendo su existencia con los niños de Sun Garden, el orfanato de la ciudad.

En realidad era afortunado a pesar de la infancia que tuvo y ahora vivía con dos personas maravillosas que le daban todo lo que necesitaba. Pero aún así, tenía un hueco en el pecho, algo que no podía llenar, como si hubiera perdido los mejores años de su vida y con ello tendría que hacer frente a un retraso emocional con respecto a todos sus amigos.

Un brillo azul le sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, escondido entre unos matorrales que decoraban la puerta de una bonita casa familiar de dos plantas.

Y si…

A lo mejor conocería a las esposas de Endou tal y como le ocurrió a Tenma, o quizás no pasaría nada remarcable. Pero como diría uno de sus tutores, _"Quien no arriesga, no gana"_.

_Y si… _

* * *

Bienvenidos a otro largific que tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo. Sé que debo contestar a los reviews del epílogo de "Princesas, Caballeros y Dragones" (gracias, gente :D), pero bueno, ya que he acabado el prólogo de este, quería subirlo.

Quiero que sea distinto a lo que llevo escribiendo hasta la fecha, así que espero conseguirlo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y si queréis dejarme un review, es bienvenido.

Por cierto, lo de Endou y sus tres esposas es canon, es un evento especial del videojuego Chrono Stone Raimei, que seguro podéis encontrar en youtube.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, nos leemos :D


	2. Capítulo 1

_Acababa de cumplir once años el día que entró en Sun Garden. Sus padres le habían engañado, diciéndole que iban a tomar un helado, a dar un paseo por la rivera del río y luego le llevarían a casa. _

_Aunque para ser sinceros, tampoco le habían contado una mentira; se había tomado el helado, habían paseado por la rivera del río (recién remodelada y con un campo de fútbol nuevo) y ahora esa iba a ser su casa._

_Estar solo en el despacho de la directora no era algo agradable. Era una mujer joven, con largo cabello oscuro y gafas que casi ocultaban una mirada dura y severa. Kariya estaba asustado pero no quería demostrarlo, sentado en la silla y con los pies firmemente asentados en el suelo, mantenía una expresión en el rostro de absoluta seriedad. Si sus padres le abandonaban de esa manera no podía haber sido un buen hijo, y para qué esforzarse en caer bien. _

_Intentaba recordar qué era lo que había hecho mal como para merecer algo así. Le gustaba gastar bromas, eso no era un secreto, pero pensaba que a sus padres no les importaba tanto más que para darle un pequeño regaño de vez en cuando. No era malo en el colegio, tampoco se pasaba el día pidiendo chucherías o juguetes. Siempre había creído que era un niño bastante normal. _

–_Kariya-kun – la directora, llamada Hitomiko, intentaba poner voz suave y ocultar que en realidad era seca y dura, aunque en realidad no se la veía mala persona–. Por circunstancias que les es imposible evitar, tus padres no pueden cuidar más de ti, así que a partir de ahora vas a vivir con nosotros. Sé que es duro, pero espero que el tiempo que estés en Sun Garden lo pases bien._

_La vista del niño se nubló por un instante y se frotó los ojos con ambas manos. Hitomiko parecía transparente, como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer. Encogió las piernas un poco y cuando volvió a su postura original, éstas le colgaban, como si no fuera lo suficientemente alto como para estar en una silla. De hecho, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado encima de tres cojines para poder mirar por encima de la mesa de la directora del orfanato._

_Y quien tenía delante no era dicha mujer. _

_Era un hombre mayor, de grandes orejas y aspecto bonachón y amable. Le miraba con una mezcla de simpatía y pena que llegaba a ser entrañable. Kariya se sintió mucho más pequeño en comparación con unos segundos atrás; no entendía qué había pasado con sus recuerdos, pues nunca antes había visto a ese señor que parecía más un Buda que un ser humano._

–_Comprendo que estés asustado – el hombre habló y Kariya se quedó totalmente paralizado al escucharle –. También siento lo que le ha pasado a tus papás, pero te cuidaremos lo mejor posible. _

Abrió los ojos y no reconoció ese techo, ni el cuarto, aunque le resultaba bastante familiar por algún motivo. Se sentía tremendamente pesado y moverse en la cama le resultaba difícil, igual que respirar.

Una de las pocas cosas que tenía claras era que estaba amaneciendo, la luz anaranjada entraba con timidez por la rendija de la cortina y, cómo no, le daba directamente en los ojos. No le apetecía nada ir a la escuela, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que eso no era precisamente lo que tenía que hacer. De hecho sentía su mente nublada, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Cuando comenzó a vivir en Sun Garden, los niños del orfanato le enseñaron un truco para recordar quién era en esos momentos en los que se levantaba desorientado, aunque no podía precisar con exactitud cuál era el motivo por el que lo hacían. Era un acto infantil que le daba seguridad y necesitaba realizarlo en ese momento.

Pensó en su nombre, porque era lo más importante. Su nombre ante todo.

Kariya. Kariya Masaki. Hasta ahí bien, se tranquilizó y luego se sintió estúpido. Claro que seguía siendo él mismo, qué tonterías estaba pensando.

Luego tocaba la ciudad dónde vivía, Inazuma Town. Hasta ahí perfecto.

Lo siguiente era su edad, y sin duda alguna tenía trece años. ¿O era veintitrés? Pero debería tener trece. O no. No estaba seguro de un lapsus de diez años y ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Tocaba el turno a la persona más importante en su vida, y eso lo tenía más claro que el agua. Era imposible no recordar su cabello largo y rosado…

¿En realidad era rosado?

Sus ojos sí, azules y bonitos como un cielo claro de verano… O a lo mejor eran oscuros y brillantes, como la noche sin luna. No estaba seguro y tampoco se sentía muy poético para hacer comparaciones.

–Masaki, ¿vas a levantarte para ir a trabajar?

Esa voz hizo que girara la cabeza de tal forma que por poco se provocó una contractura en el cuello. A su lado, compartiendo cama, estaba su tutor, Midorikawa Ryuuji, con su precioso pelo suelto sobre la almohada y sus ojos oscuros escrutándole con sospecha.

Oscuros, brillantes y negros, como la noche sin luna.

Mierda.

–¿Ir a trabajar? –Balbuceó, y su voz le sonó distinta. Era la suya, pero profunda, la voz de un adulto.

Comenzó a temblar.

–Si te encuentras mal puedes llamar a Hiroto y decirle que estás enfermo. Y por fin podremos tener algo de tiempo para nosotros dos, ¿no te parece?

Mientras toda esa información entraba con cuentagotas en el cerebro de Kariya, él sabía que algo no andaba bien, y ese algo se colaba de forma sensual en las palabras recién pronunciadas por Midorikawa, que se movía de igual manera entre las sábanas para abrazarle.

Y la memoria de Kariya, que no había funcionado bien desde que abrió los ojos, de pronto se despertó dándole una clara idea de lo que iba a pasar en ese momento gracias a experiencias anteriores con quien creía que era su tutor pero que al parecer no era así. Y esas experiencias se reducían a lenguas y babas y otras cosas que Kariya creía que estaban solo para ir al baño y para algo más que ocurriría cuando fuera mayor de edad, cosa que no sabía si era el caso o no.

–¡No! –Y del ímpetu por apartarse de Midorikawa, cayó al suelo de espaldas. Al abrir los ojos, él le miraba desde su cómoda posición, aún cubierto por las sábanas y con cara de estar pasándoselo bien.

–¿De verdad no quieres? ¿O es que hoy toca hacerte el difícil? Te recuerdo que la última vez que lo intentamos en el suelo te dio un tirón en la espalda, así que sube a la cama, ¿vale?

El muy cabrón se lo estaba pasando bien. Kariya se preguntaba si se comportaba de la misma manera con Hiroto o no, porque estaba seguro de que estaban juntos, aunque una parte de él le decía que no, que Midorikawa era su novio y no el de Hiroto, y no tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba sacando esas ideas tan estúpidas.

–Me voy al baño –consiguió pronunciar con esa voz tan diferente a la suya y se levantó con dificultad, trastabillando hasta la puerta.

Esa no era su casa, pero sí lo era al mismo tiempo. Era extraño no reconocerla pero a la vez saber dónde estaba cada cosa y los recuerdos asociados con esos objetos.

No se parecía en nada al dúplex lujoso con piscina en el que vivía normalmente (en sus sueños, al parecer). En realidad su hogar se había convertido en un pequeño apartamento con un cuarto occidental, uno de tatami, un baño, un retrete y la cocina integrada en el salón. Caminó un par de pasos hasta lo que él creía que era el baño (y resultó ser así) para mirarse al espejo.

Chilló. Chilló con toda la fuerza que le permitía sus pulmones de adulto grande y bien criado.

–¿Masaki? ¿Estás bien?– La voz preocupada de Midorikawa se escuchaba desde el pequeño pasillo–. Ábreme la puerta, te has estado comportando de una manera extraña desde que te has despertado.

Kariya no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, ya se estaba enfrentando a su propia pesadilla. Frente a él, reflejado en el espejo del armarito del botiquín, había una imagen clara de su rostro sin ser tan redondo e infantil, y con atisbo de barba mañanera.

No sabía si le daba más miedo haber crecido diez años de golpe o tener que afeitarse sin tener mucha idea de cómo hacerlo.

–¡Tengo barba! –lloriqueó.

–¿A estas alturas te vas a asustar de esas cosas? ¡Si aún te sale pelusa! Abre la puerta. A veces creo que soy más tu padre que tu novio cuando te pones así de infantil.

Ese era el tono de voz adecuado, el que siempre usaba si Hiroto no era capaz de hacer que le hiciera caso. Un acento de preocupación con un deje de chantaje emocional que tan bien le resultaba a Midorikawa cuando quería conseguir una respuesta positiva en él. Siempre le había funcionado y en ese momento no iba a ser una excepción.

La puerta se abrió un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar ver los ojos asustados de Kariya.

–No quiero salir –Habló por fin, y Midorikawa sonrió con dulzura ante esa respuesta.

–Masaki, que no tienes trece años.

–Pero creo que los tengo.

Midorikawa abrió la puerta de golpe, y Kariya se encontró cara a cara con él. Era intimidatorio poder mirar directamente a los ojos oscuros del otro, ya que era casi de la misma estatura. Pero al parecer Midorikawa se lo estaba pasando bien y no parecía enfadado, más bien algo confuso, igual que si estuviera experimentando una broma rara y solo quisiera seguirla para ver hacia dónde le iba a llevar.

–Llama a Hiroto, dile que no vas a trabajar. Quédate en la cama para descansar todo lo que puedas, ¿vale? Yo tengo que dar clases, alguien tiene que levantar el país en esta casa –bromeó.

–¿Y por qué no llamas tú a Hiroto? Siempre os habéis llevado bien.

Midorikawa se mordió el labio inferior, antes de contestar.

–Sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso. Él no quiere verme.

_La primera vez que entró en la escuela de secundaria Raimon, Kariya buscaba el campo de fútbol sin ninguna prisa. Sus tutores le habían comentado que después de una larga remodelación por culpa de una "invasión alienígena", había sufrido grandes cambios, y lo que era una pequeña caseta y unos jardines invadidos por el resto de clubes del colegio, se había convertido en un complejo de dimensiones bárbaras, que incluía dos campos de fútbol, uno interior y otro exterior, y un enorme edificio solo para ellos. _

_El campo exterior era amplio, al parecer antes era del club de béisbol. La hierba se encontraba bien cuidada, verde y fresca, y los chicos corrían de un lugar a otro detrás del balón. _

_Uno de ellos captó su atención de inmediato. No por su largo cabello rosa, sino por la seriedad y pasión que ponía durante la jugada. Era un defensa como él, y si quería entrar en el equipo tendría que sobrepasarle en habilidades, lo cual iba a resultar complicado por lo que estaba observando. No solo parecía ser muy bueno en su trabajo, además tenía pinta de ser popular entre la gente, porque al contrario que Kariya era bastante guapo, así que se lo tendría bastante creído y sería un idiota integral. _

_O le parecía recordar que era así, porque su rostro se le hacía cada vez más difuso._

–_¡Eh, niño! ¿Eres nuevo?_

_Kariya pestañeó confundido. Le pareció que estaba en el campo verde y cuidado de un colegio privado, pero no era así. En su lugar apareció, como por arte de magia, la arena clara del jardín de juegos de Sun Garden y los viejos columpios y toboganes. Había niños jugando al fútbol en ese espacio tan pequeño, pero parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien. De hecho, uno de esos chicos fue quien intentó llamar su atención, aunque Kariya decidió ignorarle por completo. _

_Hacía una semana que ocurrió el accidente de coche en el que murieron sus padres, y aún estaba esperando a que alguien, quien fuera, viniera a ocuparse de él. Kariya tenía una familia extensa que al parecer no quería saber nada del asunto; de hecho, fueron sus propios abuelos quienes lo dejaron en el orfanato aquella mañana de domingo. Su vida se borró de un plumazo gracias a la decisión de unos cuantos adultos egoístas y a parte de quedarse sin nadie que le cuidara, también perdió a sus amigos del colegio y cualquier contacto con sus vecinos. Le habían obligado a empezar de cero y no sabía cómo hacerlo._

_No era tan pequeño como para sentirse inconsciente ante su situación, todo lo contrario. Y a pesar de tener unas ganas locas de llorar, no iba a hacerlo y menos delante de una panda de desconocidos. Si una cosa le enseñaron sus padres, era a ser fuerte._

_Enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas y siguió agachado en su sitio, como si le diera la seguridad que le habían arrebatado tan de golpe. _

–_¡Hola! –El chico que había intentado hablar con él antes se acercó para ver si estaba bien, dejando a sus amigos confusos en el pequeño campo de arena del patio. Parecía un año mayor y tenía su pelo verde atado en una coleta alta–. Es feo no contestar si te hablan. Yo me llamo Ryuuji, ¿y tú?_

_Era tan directo como la patada en la boca que Kariya quería propinarle, y se lo tendría muy bien merecido por pesado. Pero tenía razón, era de mala educación no decir nada a alguien que le había dirigido la palabra y probablemente quería ser amigo suyo. Sus padres se habrían enfadado de saberlo y le habrían dado una lección con paciencia y buenas maneras, como siempre hablaban con él. _

_Les echaba tanto, tanto de menos…_

–_Me llamo Kariya Masaki –dijo al fin, dejando entrever una sonrisa nerviosa. No era nada bueno con los extraños, pero tampoco era conocido por ser un niño cobarde. _

–_Encantado, Masaki-kun. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –le ofreció, señalando el lugar dónde estaban sus amigos, que le miraban con curiosidad–. Es fútbol. Si no sabes nada, te podemos enseñar. Hay un dicho que dice, "__Nadie nace enseñado, si no es a orar."_

_Kariya asintió con la cabeza y, con mucha brusquedad, fue arrastrado hacia el patio._

* * *

Primer capítulo fuera del horno. Intentaré actualizar los viernes, aunque no siempre podré cumplirlo. Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a Pap por betear el texto :3 ha sido un amor y he podido ver algunas cosas que no debería hacer en la vida (como comerme los acentos, ejem)

No hay mucho que aclarar aquí como para hacer notas, aunque seguro que he dejado muchísimas preguntas sin respuesta :3c como siempre, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguimientos en el prólogo, y espero que esto os siga gustando.

¡Hasta la semana que viene! (espero)


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuando Kariya volvió a abrir los ojos el día ya había clareado bastante, así que debía ser más o menos la hora de comer. Se sentía igual que si le hubiera pasado por encima un trailer de dieciséis ruedas.

Tenía que hablar con Hiroto sobre su ausencia en el trabajo, pero no quería hacerlo, estaba aterrado. Midorikawa le aconsejó que le mandara un mensaje a su cuenta de mail, ya que con toda probabilidad sería lo primero que viera a primera hora de la mañana. Se marchó a dormir acto seguido, después de que su ahora "pareja" le diera un ligero beso en los labios.

Como dicen los jóvenes de hoy en día, ya no quería morirse, quería hacer lo siguiente. Y eso se había traducido en despertarse en el mismo cuarto después de una siesta corta, con el mismo dolor de cabeza y muy pocas ganas de seguir lidiando con su propia vida y unos recuerdos extraños que se mezclaban con los que ya tenía, sobrescribiendo por encima como si su cerebro fuera un ordenador.

Miró el teléfono para encontrarse con dos mensajes nuevos de Midorikawa preguntando primero si quería que le llevara algo de comer más tarde, cuando saliera de trabajar. En el segundo le informaba que tardaría un poco más de la cuenta ya que tenía que asistir a una tutoría con uno de los niños del curso que estaba llevando. A Kariya no le importaba mucho si tardaba más o menos, mientras le dejaran estar en la cama sin moverse.

Era curioso, Midorikawa había terminado siendo profesor de infantil y él era el secretario de Hiroto. No sabía si le alegraba la idea, porque recordaba lo estresado que Midorikawa estaba siempre, en su anterior vida. Hiroto era conocido por ser un tipo bastante despreocupado y traía a su pobre novio por el camino de la amargura, así que Kariya se imaginaba que estaría igual de histérico con él, con la agenda en la mano a todas horas y recordándole hasta cuando tenía que comer, porque era muy capaz de olvidarse de hacerlo.

Una llamada entrante a su teléfono móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos, y de entre todas las personas que hay en el mundo, solo se mostraba el nombre de su ahora jefe, "Kira Hiroto"

Tenía ganas de echarse la manta sobre la cabeza y eludir sus responsabilidades como adulto, pero decidió echarle un par de narices y salir adelante. Aún tenía una ínfima esperanza de que todo aquello terminara siendo una especie de sueño extraño del cual podía despertarse en cualquier momento.

–¿Diga? –contestó, su voz sonaba voz aún más ronca de lo normal.

–¿Kariya-kun? Suenas como un perro con bronquitis, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Que le llamara por el apellido y no por el nombre se le hacía extraño, Hiroto siempre había sido una persona demasiado rara, muy joven como para ocuparse de un chaval de trece años pero más que dispuesto a hacer el papel de padre.

–No muy bien, me he levantado hecho polvo. –No mintió. Hiroto suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

–No pasa nada, no quiero que vengas a trabajar enfermo. ¿A parte de eso todo bien?

Kariya frunció el ceño. No sabía a qué se refería Hiroto, así que supuso que a la casa, a su vida en general.

No, no iba nada bien.

–Sí, todo bien. –Se le daba bien no decir la verdad, pero nunca a Hiroto y Midorikawa, por muy firme que pusiera la voz. Y esta vez no fue una excepción, a juzgar por el ruido que escuchó al otro lado de la línea: Hiroto acababa de chasquear la lengua.

Mal asunto, tocaba reprimenda. Pero no se acordaba que ya era un adulto y el otro no estaba en posición de decirle nada.

–Bueno, ¿crees que mañana podrás venir a trabajar?

–Ni idea. Posiblemente Midorikawa-san me obligue a salir de casa, como siempre hace. No le gusta eludir responsabilidades.

–¿Le estás llamando Midorikawa-san? Dios mío, Kariya-kun, la cosa es más grave de lo que pensaba. Échate a dormir y pasado mañana vienes a trabajar si te encuentras mejor, ¿vale?

Cuando colgó el teléfono se sintió totalmente estúpido.

–_¡Eres un imbécil! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?_

_Otra discusión, de nuevo en los vestuarios al finalizar el entrenamiento, sin que nadie más los escuchara. Las peleas entre ellos eran constantes, había veces que Kariya se cansaba de ellas, pero era la única manera que tenía de acercarse a él. _

_La única._

_Kirino siempre estaba hablando de su capitán y nunca tenía a más gente a su alrededor. Sí, el capitán era su mejor amigo, pero éste tenía otras muchas cosas en las que pensar y mucha más gente con la que tratar que él. Kariya solo quería estar a su lado, ¿tan difícil era de entender?_

_Al parecer sí. Y su manera de acercarse al comienzo no fue la más adecuada. _

_Kariya tenía otra gente con la que salía, chicos de su propio curso, y se lo pasaba muy bien con ellos. De hecho hasta podía decir que tenía un mejor amigo. Pero su senpai era distinto, Kirino regresaba solo a casa después de los entrenamientos cuando su único amigo se quedaba discutiendo tácticas con el entrenador, o casi ni hablaba con sus compañeros de curso. Era muy guapo, demasiado popular en fechas señaladas como Navidad o San Valentín, cuando su taquilla terminaba repleta de cartas de amor y regalos de fans desesperadas por un saludo. Eso sí, tenía muchos conocidos y se llevaba genial con la gente del equipo, pero no eran sus amigos. _

_Kariya suspiró. _

–_¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo tú? Pareces el perro faldero de Shindou-senpai, ¿no te queda ni un poco de dignidad o qué?_

_Era ir demasiado lejos, pero Kirino no se enojó en un principio. Solo le miró casi sin comprender, para luego sonreír de medio lado. _

–_No me digas que estás celoso, Kariya. _

_Lo estaba, pero no había manera de volver atrás y arreglarlo. Era imposible empezar de nuevo y con el pie derecho, con una sonrisa llena de cariño y ganas de conocerle. Ambos se habían metido en un círculo vicioso de peleas y malas miradas que no iba a tener fin nunca. _

_Kariya lo lamentaba, pero el otro chico no. Le odiaba de verdad y Kariya se lo había ganado a pulso. _

_Levantó la mirada con pena y de pronto no estaba en los vestuarios del club de fútbol. Se encontraba en un pasillo de paredes de madera vieja que conocía perfectamente. La última vez que estuvo ahí fue unos meses atrás, antes de mudarse con Hiroto y Midorikawa, en el orfanato Sun Garden._

_Se encaminó hacia el jardín con paso nervioso, pero alguien le agarró de la muñeca para que fuera más rápido aún._

–_Papá ha venido a vernos. – Midorikawa, joven y alegre, le estuvo arrastrando por el jardín hasta llegar dónde estaba su "padre", el dueño del colegio que siempre les visitaba con un rostro feliz y muchas sorpresas en enormes bolsas de plástico. Los niños se arremolinaban a su alrededor, esperando dulces, pero él tenía algo mejor que ofrecerles. _

_Hitomiko, usualmente seria, tenía el rostro de alguien con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a otra persona. Kariya evitó la mirada de la chica con miedo. _

–_¿Y Hiroto? –Midorikawa buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo, como siempre. Ambos prácticamente entraron juntos al orfanato y Hiroto se había acoplado a él desde un principio. Era pelirrojo, de unos ojos verdes intensos y brillantes y por tanto, muy popular, pero mucho más reservado, sin tantos amigos como Midorikawa. De hecho era raro no verle entre toda la chiquillería, ya que siempre era el primero en saludar a padre. _

–_No va a venir, hoy solo quiero hablar con vosotros –dijo éste. En el jardín no había nadie más que once niños, que se sentaron alrededor del hombre esperando las buenas noticias _–_. Sé de buena tinta que os gusta el fútbol, así que vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿os apetece?_

_Los niños asintieron; les encantaba jugar con su padre, siempre tenía ideas muy divertidas. A Hiromu, normalmente serio, parecía que le había tocado un premio en la lotería. Y no solo él, todos los chicos estaban entusiasmados. _

–_Vamos a jugar a que somos un equipo de fútbol, un equipo del espacio exterior. Y cada uno de vosotros tenéis que pensar un nombre de alien, ¿vale? Porque así será más creíble._

–_¿Le podemos poner también nombre al equipo? – preguntó Rimu, que había vuelto a robarle el maquillaje a una de las chicas mayores y se había pintado como si fuera una puerta. Su padre echó una pequeña carcajada. _

–_No, cariño, ya tengo el nombre. Os llamaréis Gemini Storm y este regalo que os voy a hacer será vuestro amuleto._

Kariya ahogó un grito y miró hacia el techo con los ojos muy abiertos, temiendo que al volver a cerrarlos la pesadilla volviera a repetirse, a pesar de que ese sueño no tenía en apariencia nada extraño. Pero el amuleto era algo importante, por algún extraño motivo no quería verlo, ni tenerlo en las manos o saber algo de él.

–¿Ya estás despierto? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, ¿otra vez soñando con eso?

Midorikawa estaba sentado a su lado, preocupado. Y no sabía si decirle que la pesadilla en realidad la estaba viviendo en ese momento y no en sus sueños.

–¿Con eso? –preguntó, confundido–. Supongo que si.

–Bueno, no pasa nada. Hiroto ha dejado un mensaje preguntando por ti, por supuesto no he cogido el teléfono. Tienes suerte y a parte de un buen jefe es un gran amigo. –La sonrisa de Midorikawa era melancólica, pero Kariya no tenía ganas de indagar más. No en ese momento. Ya se enteraría de todos los pormenores de ese extraño universo alterno en el que se había metido, en ese momento no le apetecía nada hacerlo.

–¿Y tú que tal en el trabajo? –preguntó, sabiendo que era profesor en una escuela infantil pero poco más de sus tareas diarias. La expresión de Midorikawa cambió a una mucho más alegre, divertida incluso.

–Lo de siempre, una mañana muy ocupada y escandalosa. Norihito-kun ha vuelto a pelearse con otro niño, así que le he tenido que llevar a la oficina del director primero, luego he asistido a una tutoría con sus padres y bueno, no es como si su actitud fuera a cambiar. Pero en realidad es un chavalín encantador.

Kariya entrecerró los ojos un poco, haciendo memoria. Había algo familiar en todo lo que le había contado Midorikawa pero no sabía el qué. Éste rió cuando vio la cara de concentración de su novio.

–Norihito-kun te cae bien –afirmó, Midorikawa movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

–Y tanto, es el niño más gracioso que ha pasado por ese colegio. Si no tuviera ya padres te diría de tutelarlo.

Kariya se levantó de golpe y Midorikawa soltó una carcajada.

–Pensaba que te gustaría tener un niño con nosotros, Masaki.

–Yo pensaba en muchas cosas hasta ayer. Ahora simplemente no puedo mantener la cabeza despejada por un momento.

Midorikawa se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó, justo como hacía cuando Kariya se sentía mal en la otra línea temporal. Para ser feliz solo faltaba Hiroto al otro lado, roncando con suavidad. Kariya no pudo creer que en realidad echara tanto de menos ese tipo de detalles y se encontró abrazando al otro con tanta fuerza, que escuchó un ligero quejido.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

–No, está bien. Pero dime lo que te pasa, Masaki. Estás rarísimo y no creo que sea por una enfermedad.

–Aunque te lo dijera, no me ibas a creer.

Notó un pequeño movimiento en Midorikawa, como si estuviera aguantando una carcajada.

–Parece mentira que me digas eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Ya sabes, destruir colegios gracias al poder de una piedra alienígena, intentar conquistar el mundo con partidos de fútbol… Como son cosas normales de adolescentes rebeldes no las cuentas como algo increíble, ¿no?

–¿En serio? Mira que no estoy para que me tomes el pelo.

Midorikawa se separó un poco de él para mirarle con seriedad a los ojos.

–Dime que recuerdas lo que fue el Gemini Storm y no estás bromeando.

Kariya se incorporó de nuevo, haciendo que Midorikawa le imitara con cara incrédula. Su mirada dura siempre le había impuesto respeto, pero en ese momento se sentía igual que si hubiera hecho algo malo en su época y la reprimenda a recibir fuera la peor en la historia.

Tragó saliva.

–Para empezar, existen varias líneas temporales, una de ellas es la principal y las otras son secundarias que surgen cuando la gente que viaja en el tiempo cambia acontecimientos. ¿Me sigues? –Midorikawa asintió con lentitud –. Esta es una línea temporal secundaria y yo vengo de otra línea temporal, la principal. Allí tengo trece años y estudio en el Raimon y tú eres mi tutor legal.

La cara de Midorikawa no cambió de expresión, instándole así a seguir, cosa que Kariya hizo. Cruzó las piernas para ponerse más cómodo y poder explicar todo lo que le había pasado sin sonar como un lunático.

–Resulta que para salvar al fútbol estamos viajando en el tiempo, es una historia muy larga que ahora no te voy a explicar. Y por culpa de usar la máquina del tiempo ahora existen unas piedras enormes llamadas Chrono Stones que te pueden mandar a los mundos paralelos que se han formado gracias a los cambios de la línea temporal principal. Y este es uno de ellos. Lo que quiero decir es… – Hizo una pausa para pensar mejor qué decir y sin mirar a los profundos ojos de Midorikawa prosiguió –. Yo he tenido una infancia dura. Mis padres no han muerto como aquí, en realidad me abandonaron en un orfanato porque no querían ocuparse de mí. La persona que me gusta no me puede ni ver porque me he comportado como un capullo desde el primer día que lo vi. Y aunque ahora mi vida es mucho mejor porque Hiroto y tú sois mis tutores, toqué una Chrono Stone para ver si mi situación podía mejorar en otra línea temporal. Ahora los recuerdos de mis dos vidas se superponen y a veces no sé que es mi realidad y qué no. Y estoy aterrado.

Se hizo un silencio de unos segundos, casi eterno. Midorikawa cambió de postura antes de formular la primera pregunta, que no era la que Kariya esperaba en un primer lugar.

–¿Dices que Hiroto y yo te hemos adoptado?

–No en realidad, no sé si se hace aquí, pero en mi línea temporal cuando un niño en Sun Garden llega a cierta edad, se les da en acogida hasta que cumplen veintiún años. Yo ahora mismo vivo con vosotros en vuestro apartamento. Tú trabajas de secretario para Hiroto y también sois pareja.

La mueca de curiosidad de Midorikawa era más cómica que otra cosa, y en otras circunstancias Kariya se hubiera reído, pero esa conversación era muy importante. Marcaba la línea de "te creo" y la de "estás como una regadera". Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera eso último.

–Así que Hiroto y yo somos pareja y te hemos adoptado –Midorikawa recapituló, un poco sonriente. Kariya no pudo adivinar si le hacía ilusión o simplemente se estaba cachondeando de toda esa situación absurda.

-Sí, nunca lo habéis anunciado, pero os comportáis como una pareja. De hecho a algunos amigos vuestros no les extraña veros compartiendo vida. Sé que me has dicho ahora que Hiroto no te aguanta, pero en mi línea temporal te quiere, y mucho. Y yo no puedo ser tu novio porque te veo como mi padre. Lo siento.

Midorikawa miró hacia un lado y Kariya no estaba seguro si lo había disgustado o no. Varios escenarios se pasaron por su cabeza, desde que le echara de casa hasta que le creyera o le recomendara que fuera guionista de una serie de ciencia ficción para la BBC.

Pero no parecía que fuera a ocurrir nada de eso y mucho menos lo último. Ambos sentados encima de la cama y de piernas cruzadas, no parecía que estuvieran manteniendo una conversación seria que comprometería su relación. O lo que tuvieran. Fue Midorikawa quien rompió el silencio, ya que era él quien tenía algo que decir al respecto, al fin.

–Como ya te he dicho, después de lo que yo mismo he vivido, tengo que creerte. Además no puedes ser tan buen actor –Tomó aire y prosiguió –. Además, creo que es justo decirte que no tienes que preocuparte, voy a respetar tu espacio personal y te entiendo perfectamente.

Kariya ladeó la cabeza aún sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿De verdad no te importa que dejemos de ser… novios?

–Claro que no. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Pero a pesar de eso aún sigo enamorado de Hiroto.

Era una información que Kariya se esperaba pero aún así, no estaba seguro si hubiera querido escucharla dadas las circunstancias. Era difícil lidiar con la extraña sensación de haberse metido de lleno en algo parecido a un drama coreano.

* * *

Antes de nada, todos mis agradecimientos a Papli por betearme el capítulo y darme lecciones teñidas de rojo tomate. A ver si me pongo las pilas y aprendo :D *achucha*

Mi intención era actualizar cada viernes, pero con las navidades el tema se ha vuelto un poquito complicado que por cierto, ¡Feliz Año! Como dice un antiguo proverbio terrícola, "nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena" :D

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews y tal. Ya estáis viendo por dónde van los tiros más o menos y os podéis imaginar qué va a pasar con los personajes. O a lo mejor no. Siempre es bonito saber qué opináis sobre el tema y si me queréis tirar tartitas de nata a la cara. Se recibirán con mucho amor 333

Espero tener algo para el viernes que viene, pero si no es así, ¡nos vemos en dos semanitas! A ser buenos :3


	4. Capítulo 3

A Midorikawa Ryuuji no le gustaba mentir sobre él, tampoco sobre su pasado. Lo normal era ocultar datos y cosas que no podía comentar libremente con los demás. Mentir es fácil pero no decir lo que quieres es agotador.

Un día lo intentó. En una cena con sus compañeros de trabajo bebió un poco de más y se sintió valiente. Estaba hablando con esa chica nueva que daba clases de inglés, tan simpática y graciosa que no se molestaba en ocultar que era lesbiana y vivía con su novia en un pequeño apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Y él, que podía haberle dicho que era más mariquita que los insectos y también vivía con su novio, pensó en soltar otra bomba igual de cierta aunque un poco más tabú.

–¿Te acuerdas de la academia Aliea? ¿Esos niños que se creían extraterrestres y querían invadir la tierra? Pues yo era el capitán del Gemini Storm, el tipo raro del pelo de punta que parecía un helado de pistacho. Sí, ese, ese.

Una vez dicho, sonaba como haber confesado el peor crimen de la historia y se arrepintió de inmediato. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, sus compañeros de trabajo empezaron a reírse de su revelación. Y entonces ocurrió.

Le sentó igual que si le patearan con fuerza en el estómago.

Cuando has destrozado colegios a base de balonazos gracias al poder de una piedra espacial, es difícil no creer otro tipo de historias, aunque estas incluyan viajes en el tiempo. Y conocía perfectamente a Kariya, fue el primero en hablarle cuando entró en el orfanato, su segundo capitán cuando jugaban en el Gemini Storm y uno de los defensas del Inazuma Japan. Prácticamente no se habían separado en su vida. No sabía mentirle y en esta ocasión estaba siendo muy sincero.

Sería terrible poner en duda su historia.

"No hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti"

Tenía a Kariya un amor especial casi desde la primera vez que le vio, solo y triste en el parquecito del orfanato. Era un vínculo que solo había sentido con Hiroto, como si un hilo invisible del destino le uniera a ellos dos. Fue una verdadera pena que Hiroto acabara separándose de él y aún no entendía el motivo que lo había llevado a hacerlo. En cambio, según pasaba el tiempo, empezó a echarle tanto de menos que terminó corroborando que, aunque le quería tanto como a su novio, no era de la misma manera y no había sido tan bueno interpretando sus propias emociones como había pensado.

Buscar el momento justo para contarle sus sentimientos parecía complicado, nunca encontraba la ocasión, siempre le daba pena hacer daño a alguien a quien quería tantísimo en realidad. No pensó que bajo esas circunstancias saliera tan natural de su boca y que encima al otro le sentara tan bien que pareció que le hubiera tocado la lotería porque, de forma increíble, al parecer en su línea temporal Hiroto y él eran pareja y también sus tutores.

¿Yupi?

–¿Y qué piensas hacer para regresar a tu línea temporal? –le preguntó, como quien habla del tiempo.

–No lo sé. Puedo esperar a que todo se normalice, pero eso puede suceder ahora mismo, o dentro de tres días o puede que en años –fue su respuesta –. Lo que no sé es si buscar a mis amigos, porque en teoría deberían estar viviendo en Inazuma Town. Y puede que sigan siendo estudiantes de secundaria y no recordarme, no sé. De momento en mi memoria de esta línea temporal no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos.

El segundo día de baja "forzada" de Kariya pasó sin pena ni gloria. Él tuvo que ir a trabajar y lidiar con los enfados de Norihito en la escuela mientras el otro se empapaba de noticias en internet para ver si había cambiado algo más, cosa que no había pasado. Estaban sentados en el pequeño sofá-cama del salón, Kariya abrazaba el cojín igual que como lo hacía cuando estaba entrando en la adolescencia, según recordaba Midorikawa con cierta gracia. Acababan de comer bento preparado de una casa de comidas situada a menos de cinco minutos de los apartamentos dónde vivían, a Midorikawa le pareció buena cuando regresaba a casa después de su jornada laboral. Ninguno de los dos estaba para ponerse a cocinar y mucho menos pensar en algo que no fuera lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Hiroto te esperará mañana en el trabajo, hoy era tu segundo día de descanso. ¿Te acordarás de cómo ir? ¿Y cómo hacer tus tareas?

–Sí, por eso no hay problema –Contestó –. Es curioso, pero recuerdo como es mi trabajo y lo que tengo que hacer y algunas citas de la agenda. Es como si tuviera los recuerdos de dos personas dentro de mí.

–Espero que no los pierdas. Creo que podríamos empezar por hacer algo, como una lista de gente a la que conocieras en la otra línea temporal, para ver sí podemos encontrarlos en esta. A lo mejor podemos encontrarnos con alguna que otra sorpresa, ¿te parece?

–Hay que empezar por alguna parte, supongo.

Midorikawa sonrió un poco, sintiendo pena por él. El día siguiente iba a ser toda una prueba de fuego y esperaba que no se volviera loco con todo lo que implicaba su nueva vida.

_Kariya estaba enfadado por el comentario inocente de Tenma sobre su estatura, y que fuera más alto que Kurama y Shinsuke no le servía de consuelo. Los chicos de primer año se metían con él porque aún no había pegado el estirón como el resto y se quedaba atrás, bajito y cabreado._

_Encima las últimas veces que echaron una pachanga le pusieron de portero. Él era un magnifico defensa, no hacía falta cambiarle la posición y a Shinsuke no le importaba ser el portero del equipo. Además, tenía un imán magnífico para recibir todos los balones en la cara, no tenía ganas de terminar en la enfermería cada dos por tres por culpa de conmociones cerebrales._

_Estaba refunfuñando en los vestuarios, vestido solo con los pantalones del chándal, con pocas ganas de salir de ahí y enfrentarse de nuevo a sus queridos compañeros de clase._

–_Tenma me ha contado que estás enfadado con el mundo o algo así. ¿Es por ponerte de portero de nuevo?_

_Como siempre, parecía que Kirino surgía de la nada solo para jorobarle la existencia. Se agachó frente a él, con la cabeza ladeada y una mirada curiosa en sus ojos grandes y azules. _

–_¿Te vas a reír de mi? –Kariya preguntó, ceño fruncido y pucheros incluidos. Kirino simplemente negó con la cabeza. Cogió una de las manos del chico y la comparó con la suya. Kariya no dijo nada, pero miraba confuso cómo Kirino juntaba las dos palmas._

–_Es curioso. Te saco media cabeza pero tus manos son tan grandes como las mías. Ahora comprendo por qué te ponen de portero de vez en cuando. _

_Kariya se apartó con brusquedad, intentando tapar su vergüenza y su rostro colorado con el flequillo. No sabía cómo era posible, con toda probabilidad ni siquiera quería entenderlo, pero Kirino era capaz de sacarle los colores casi sin esforzarse._

–_Soy el niño enano y feo de las manos grandes, ríete de mí si quieres._

–_¿Para qué? No soy tú. _

_Kariya volvió a ponerse más colorado si era posible, y Kirino le sonrió. Volvió a cogerle de la mano para repetir el gesto de antes. Esta vez el otro no hizo ningún amago de separarse de nuevo, muerto de la vergüenza como estaba. Kirino aguantó una pequeña risa e intentó mirarle a los ojos, a sabiendas que eso le ponía nervioso. Era parte de esa relación extraña que tenían los dos, algo que a veces les enfadaba y otras disfrutaban en silencio. Se habían vuelto unos amigos un poco extraños._

–_A lo mejor ahora eres bajito, pero aún te queda mucho por crecer y se demuestra con el tamaño tus manos. Y tampoco eres feo, si no pusieras esa sonrisa de psicópata tendrías muchísimas fans. Además, es bueno probar a hacer cosas distintas en el equipo, aprendes de esa manera a mirar las jugadas y a tus compañeros de otra manera, ¿no crees?_

_Estaba a punto de contestarle que él no era precisamente un ejemplo de paciencia y comprensión, e intentó morderse la lengua, pero no pudo._

_Miura le miró con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de la habitación._

–_Vale que has tenido un mal día, pero por lo menos intenta no pagarlo con los demás. ¿Dónde está Midorikawa cuando le necesitamos? Es el único que consigue calmarte._

_Ya no vivían en Sun Garden, si no en un enorme edificio que simulaba una nave espacial, cerca del monte Fuji. Al parecer tenían todo el primer piso para ellos solos, con una enorme y lujosa sala de entrenamiento, habitaciones espaciosas y una cómoda sala común. Su padre les dijo que eran los primeros en llegar, pero que en nada se encontrarían con el resto de sus amigos del orfanato. Pero de momento, debían entrenar. _

_Kariya observaba con sospecha la piedra que colgaba de su cuello, igual en color y de similar forma a la del resto de sus compañeros. Desde que la llevaba al cuello su fuerza física había aumentado, de hecho Nozomi se cortó la mano al coger un vaso de agua y romperlo casi sin darse cuenta. A partir de ese momento la vajilla cambió por completo a una mucho más resistente, al igual que otros muchos objetos para que eso no volviera a pasar. _

_Lo bueno era que a parte de tener superfuerza, se curaban con rapidez. El corte de Nozomi no duró más que unas cuantas horas, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro._

_Eso les estaba asustando. Midorikawa había sido nombrado capitán del equipo y estaba angustiado, con tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Siempre se había tomado todo muy a pecho y era bastante competitivo, pero nunca le habían visto tan mal. Decía que desde que llevaba la piedra en el cuello le dolía más el pecho, como si estuviera sacando lo peor de su interior, esa personalidad negra que vive oculta en los corazones de la gente. _

_Rimu les confesó que todas las noches, antes de dormir, repetía como un si fuera un mantra su nombre, su edad y todos los datos importantes sobre su persona. Eso, decía, le ayudaba a sentirse más tranquila y a dormir mejor, tenía miedo a dejar de ser ella misma. _

_Un día que regresaba del baño, después del toque de queda para ir a la zona dónde estaban sus habitaciones, le pareció oír a través de las puertas a más de uno realizar ese pequeño ritual, imitando a su compañera de equipo. Se paró delante del cuarto de su capitán, sin saber si entrar o no. Se habían llevado bien siempre pero toda esa situación había creado un muro invisible entre los dos. _

–_Me llamo Kariya Masaki, tengo trece años, vivo en Sun Garden. Bueno, ahora no. _

_Tenía que reconocer que Rimu tenía razón, y esa pequeña tontería le quitaba un enorme peso de encima._

El despertador resonó por todo el cuarto, despertando a las dos personas que se encontraban dentro de la cama. Kariya abrió un ojo para ver cómo Midorikawa se daba la vuelta, poniéndose de paso las sábanas sobre la cabeza.

La rutina la tenía grabada en la memoria, a pesar de no haberla seguido nunca. Tenía que levantarse, ir a la ducha, preparar el desayuno para los dos, ya que Midorikawa entraba un poco más tarde a trabajar. Él tenía que ir a la estación de tren para poder ir a las oficinas del centro.

Estaba aterrado, sería la primera vez que vería a Hiroto, y éste le trataría como un adulto. En su línea temporal Hiroto era amable y dulce, quizás algo tontorrón a veces, siempre pendiente de su pequeña y disfuncional familia, aunque Suzuno y Nagumo vivieran muy lejos, en Corea, y sus visitas fueran escasas. Siempre se lo pasaba bien con ellos.

Estaba tan preocupado por su propia situación dentro de esa línea temporal que no le había preguntado a Midorikawa sobre la gente adulta que conocía, sobre todo los que habían vivido en Sun Garden. Quizás por la noche, cuando tuvieran tiempo a solas.

Salió de la habitación con la muda en la mano, dispuesto a entrar en el cuarto de baño cuando escuchó ruidos a su izquierda, como si alguien estuviera haciendo uso de la cocina.

Aguantó la respiración, caminó un par de pasos con cuidado, hacia la entrada, para coger con cuidado uno de los paraguas que seguro Midorikawa compró en un conbini en una tarde lluviosa. Con la improvisada arma en una mano y los calzoncillos en la otra, se dirigió con cautela hacia el origen de ese ruido. Estaban abriendo la nevera, alguien había cogido un vaso de la alacena y Midorikawa seguía dormido en la cama sin enterarse de nada.

Mucho mejor si seguía siendo así, lo último que quería era que alertara al ladrón sin querer al salir del cuarto antes de que él entrara en acción. Ahora era uno de los hombres de la casa, había que comportarse como tal y salvar el día. O por lo menos ahuyentar al intruso como si fuera un insecto indeseado.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

–¡Maldito ladrón, largo de mi casa!

–¡No me pegues!

La voz era familiar, pero eso no evitó que recibiera un paraguazo en la cabeza que le tiró al suelo.

–¡Kariya, tío! ¿Estás loco o qué?

–¡Nagumo-san!

Frente a él y con su inconfundible peinado de siempre, se encontraba Nagumo Haruya y a su lado, manchando el suelo, un vaso de leche caliente hecho pedazos. Midorikawa apareció de pronto al lado de ellos, con sus ojos rasgados abiertos como platos. Se tranquilizó enseguida al ver la escena.

–Hola, Nagumo –saludó –. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Kariya estaba intentando acompasar su respiración, cosa imposible cuando su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, y miró a Nagumo, que no se había levantado aún. Midorikawa suspiró y dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a su ahora ex novio.

–Mejor habla con él, pero que limpie la leche del suelo.

–¡Pero Midorikawa! –Nagumo intentó quejarse y solo recibió una mirada cortante por parte de su amigo.

–Sabes que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, no te dimos la llave para que entraras cuando te diera la gana. Quien siembra vientos recoge tempestades.

Estaba enfadado y Kariya decidió que era mejor dejar que se volviera a dormir. Nagumo, por su parte, se había levantado y al parecer sabía dónde estaba el cepillo, el recogedor y la fregona, así que pasaba en su casa bastante tiempo. Los recuerdos se le agolpaban, tomando forma en su mente, y de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Estaba al mismo nivel que Nagumo. Ahora no era una persona adulta que le intentaba dar lecciones de vida que nadie quería escuchar (aunque buscando en el fondo no eran tan malas). Nagumo había pasado de familiar a colega. Y no estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con curiosidad a pesar de intuir la respuesta a la perfección. Nagumo se sentó en el pequeño sofá-cama situado debajo de la ventana y sus labios temblaron, aunque no dejaba caer ni una sola lágrima.

–Suzuno me ha echado de casa.

–De nuevo –aventuró su amigo, y no se equivocó. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

–Sí, de nuevo. Macho, es que no sé que hago mal, yo creo que directamente le caigo de culo. No sé que hacemos juntos, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

Los recuerdos regresaban a la mente de Kariya con cuentagotas. Poco a poco, imágenes de Nagumo durmiendo en su casa y de Midorikawa suspirando pasaron como un flash por sus memorias. No recordaba que pelearan tanto en su línea temporal, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran tener una relación comparable a la de sus tutores. No quiso preguntar mucho para que Nagumo no sospechara de su extraña circunstancia, así que fue sobre seguro.

–Te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres –le dijo–. Aunque te recomendaría pedirle perdón a Suzuno lo antes posible. Sea lo que sea, habrás tenido la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

Nagumo asintió con la cabeza, mientras tiraba los cristales al cubo de reciclaje correspondiente, situado en la entrada. Regresó de nuevo casi sin decir nada y terminó hecho una bola encima del sofá-cama.

–¿Seguís sin pagar a los de la NHK? –preguntó, y Kariya sabía qué responder.

–No. No vemos la tele, no vamos a pagarla para las dos noches que te quedas aquí de vez en cuando.

–Sois un rollo de pareja. Pero igualmente os quiero.

–Nosotros a ti no –bromeó, y Nagumo soltó una carcajada–. Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar, y creo que no me da tiempo a darme una ducha rápida.

–Vale –musitó Nagumo–. Estaré aquí, triste y lloroso hasta que regreséis de vuestros quehaceres.

–Eres un dramático. –Kariya sonrió de medio lado, descubriendo facetas de su "tío" que nunca había visto antes, porque quizás a los niños se les oculta cualquier detalle que implique debilidad de un adulto.

–Lo sé, y me gusta.

Media hora después Kariya se encontraba de camino a la estación de tren, después de despedirse de Midorikawa, que se acababa de levantar. Le deseó suerte con una sonrisa y esos ánimos fueron suficientes como para salir corriendo del bloque de apartamentos con optimismo. Mientras, lejos de ahí, Kira Hiroto había pasado la noche durmiendo de nuevo en el sofá-cama de su oficina.

Debía prepararse para la primera reunión de la mañana, y como siempre, no se sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo.

* * *

Primero primerísimo, muchísimas gracias a Pap por hacer de beta. Gracias a ella estoy aprendiendo cosillas, intentaré cometer menos errores en el futuro :D luego, muchas gracias a todos vosotros por los reviews y favoritos, como siempre. Me hace mucha ilusión.

No creo que haya mucho que aclarar… Bueno, en Japón se paga por ver la televisión pública, hay un tipo que va puerta por puerta cobrando, por eso Nagumo pregunta lo de si se ha pagado a la NHK. Y solo avisar que poco a poco el fic va a dejar de centrarse tanto en Kariya para poder poner el punto de vista del resto de personajes, según los vaya presentando. También quería mantener una rutina a la hora de subir los capítulos, pero no va a poder ser, así que dejaré eso de intentar subirlos los viernes para hacerlo cuando lo tenga.

Ya sabéis, encantada de recibir opiniones, tartitas de nata o tomates en los reviews. Y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :D


	5. Capítulo 4

Si una cosa se le daba bien a Kira Hiroto era observar a la gente. Era una cualidad de dudoso gusto que tenía cuando era pequeño, que conservó de adolescente y siguió desarrollando con el paso de los años.

A decir verdad, Nagumo lo calificaba como "rarito", a pesar de que, al comienzo, no viera nada malo en ello. Tiempo atrás, durante el fiasco del Aliea, le gustaba mirar a Endou Mamoru como si fuera el objeto más preciado en una exposición de arte. A Hiroto siempre le ha gustado la gente con determinación, cabezona y sincera y Endou reunía esas cualidades de sobra.

Con el tiempo, Suzuno le ayudó a entender que él tenía todos los requisitos necesarios para ser un acosador en potencia, así que tuvo que trabajar para que no se notara tanto el interés que tenía hacia cierta gente. Endou conservaba otros amigos y, aunque su amistad con él era fuerte, eso ayudó a que no se obsesionara de nuevo. También después de juicios contra su padre por cargos tan graves como secuestro y explotación infantil y una renovación del orfanato de arriba a abajo, tanto de dirección como de personal, todo comenzó a volver poco a poco a la normalidad.

Pero las malas costumbres no se quitan del todo y Hiroto no dejó de estudiar a los demás, ahora que había aprendido a ser más discreto.

Esta vez se encontró mirando a su amigo de siempre, porque algo había cambiado en él. No solo tenía determinación, era cabezón y sincero, también le parecía hasta guapo y simpático. Para abreviar en una sola palabra, era perfecto.

Para Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji era su mejor amigo y algo más que tenía que ocultar de todo el mundo.

Observando a Midorikawa, también se fijaba en el amigo de ambos, Kariya Masaki. Era un chico un año menor que ellos que siempre había estado bajo el cuidado de los dos desde que entró al orfanato. Había algo que le atraía hacia él, pero no era una sensación tan fuerte como le pasaba con Midorikawa, más bien se parecía a una especie de gran instinto de protección, como si le considerara parte de su familia. Todo el mundo en Sun Garden lo era al fin y al cabo, pero ese chico en especial parecía como un hermano pequeño a quien tenía que cuidar y proteger. A Midorikawa le pasaba igual, había veces que parecía más su madre que un amigo y si ya se juntaban los tres, los demás bromeaban diciendo que parecían una familia al completo.

Sería por eso que le dio trabajo a Kariya cuando éste terminó sus estudios de contable. Midorikawa siguió con su carrera para ser profesor de infantil y que al final consiguió sin ningún problema. Los tres eran inseparables, pero entonces ocurrió aquello con Midorikawa y Hiroto decidió que debía hacer dos cosas: dejar de beber y alejarse de él lo más posible.

De los errores se aprende, lo malo es que no se puede volver a atrás para subsanarlos. Lo que pasó no fue para tanto, quizás era algo que tenía que haber ocurrido tarde o temprano, bajos los efectos del alcohol o no, pero Hiroto fue tan egoísta como para pensar que Midorikawa le esperaría durante años para hablar y perdonarle o hasta que él mismo aclarara sus dudas. Que terminara con Kariya era algo natural y precisamente él no podía echárselo en cara.

La vida está llena de decisiones buenas o malas, y Hiroto tomó las peores. Aunque no fue el único en hacerlo.

No hay nada más cobarde que el ser humano.

Si Kariya sabía algo de lo que había ocurrido, lo estaba ocultando muy bien. "La catástrofe" (un nombre demasiado rimbombante para algo tan estúpido) ocurrió mucho antes de empezar a salir con Midorikawa, así que no tenía que sentirse celoso por ella. Hiroto preguntaba qué tal le iba todo y Kariya siempre contestaba con alegría, o contaba algo trivial con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Hiroto estaba seguro que Midorikawa había confundido su cariño hacia Kariya, y, mientras, se sentía igual que un padre separado con un hijo en custodia que solo veía ocho horas al día, sin incluir fines de semana.

A parte de sus fiascos amorosos, la vida de Hiroto era muy aburrida, que no mala. Tenía un dúplex lujoso en el centro de la ciudad, con una enorme terraza en la azotea con piscina, pero no vivía ahí. Había acondicionado su oficina para que tuviera un sofá cama y un baño con todas las comodidades, incluida una ducha. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la actitud de Kariya, que parecía sorprendido por ese detalle. A Hiroto le resultó extraño, sobre todo porque eso tenía que haberlo sabido ya; fue él quien buscó la empresa que hizo esa reforma en el despacho.

De todas formas la actitud de Kariya estaba siendo extraña, sobre todo el primer día después de haber caído enfermo. Se encontraba perdido, como si no supiera cómo hacer sus tareas, aunque pasado un tiempo parecía como si se acordara de pronto y terminaba haciendo un trabajo perfecto. Tuvo dificultad para seguir las reuniones con los socios, aunque gracias al cielo pudo desenvolverse bien. Al final terminó dejándolo a su aire, comprobando con sospecha como poco a poco volvía a adaptarse al trabajo.

Mientras, Kariya se tiraba de los pelos, pero por culpa del objeto situado frente a él.

Tenía encima de la mesa una agenda enorme de color negro. A pesar de tener un ordenador de última generación, al parecer a su adulto ser le gustaba hacer las cosas a la antigua. Lo había rellenado de citas con socios y notas por todas partes, y poco a poco le estaba ayudando a hacerse con la rutina de trabajo, recordando a cuentagotas cómo tenía que hacer las cosas, los nombres de la gente e incluso cómo le gustaba a su jefe el café.

Estaba un poco hasta las narices de su vida de adulto.

Ya había pasado la hora de descanso y se había sentado en su mesa cuando llamaron al teléfono. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser también el telefonista personal de Hiroto, y cogió el teléfono con desgana. A quien no se esperaba era a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Kariya? Dios mío, ya era hora, te llamé hace cinco minutos. ¿Pero tanto tardas en tomarte un café?

–No, espera. ¿Midori-senpai?

La risa de la mujer se escuchó al otro lado de la línea e imágenes de ella empezaron a bombardear la mente de Kariya. Igual que en la anterior línea temporal, iba un curso por encima, en la misma clase que Nishiki. Incluso recordaba que asistió a la boda de esos dos que se celebró hacía un año en un pequeño pueblo de las afueras.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva. Estaba hablando con la esposa de Nishiki, de soltera Seto.

–Macho, deja de llamarme senpai, que ya no estamos en el colegio.

–Y… ¿qué tal estás? –logró preguntar, aunque no le quedó muy natural. Al otro lado escuchó un quejido de hastío.

–Estoy esperando que mi jefe me de ya la baja. Esta barriga me está matando, joder, primero fueron las náuseas y ahora parezco una ballena varada en esta silla incómoda.

La cara de Kariya perdió todo el color. No podía esperar a llegar a su línea temporal y reírse de esos dos en la cara.

–¿Llamabas por algo en especial? –Kariya empezó a recordar que Midori estaba relacionada con su trabajo, así que no era una llamada de amigos. Abrió la agenda por inercia y la cerró de golpe.

–Sí, mi jefe necesita reunirse con el tuyo para tratar un tema importante relacionado con una gala benéfica que quieren organizar para vuestros orfanatos. ¿Te parece bien que sea en un par de días? Sería para comer.

–Claro. –Kariya comenzó a temblar cuando abrió la agenda de nuevo–. ¿El viernes?

–Me parece bien, con suerte o me mandan a casa a descansar o habré parido. Así que hasta la próxima si no nos vemos. Vendrás a cenar algún día a casa con Midorikawa, ¿no?

–Vale, algún día. Solo que ahora tenemos un problemilla y andamos ocupados. –No mintió en realidad. Midori no le tomó importancia.

–No pasa nada, le diré a Nishiki que cocine algo rico. Se os echa de menos, tíos.

Si las sonrisas pudieran escucharse, estaba claramente implícita en la última frase. Midori colgó una vez concretó un par de detalles más de la reunión y Kariya miró lo que había apuntado para ese viernes, temblando por culpa de los nervios.

"Reunión para comer, 12 de la mañana en el restaurante de siempre con el señor Shindou y su secretaria. Tema evento benéfico"

Y si Shindou estaba ahí, Kirino tendría que andar cerca.

_Había cosas que estaban mal en este mundo, y una de ellas era invitar a cenar a un amigo a su casa cuando tenía visita de sus "tíos" recién llegados de Corea. _

_Nagumo y Suzuno eran muy conocidos en el otro país. Gracias a ser fichados por el equipo nacional coreano de fútbol, terminaron sacando discos y yendo de programa en programa cantando y bailando, como si en primer lugar eso tuviera que ver con su trabajo. Al comienzo era entretenido, hasta que se vieron envueltos en un círculo vicioso de mucha responsabilidad y poca diversión. Por lo menos Afuro había llegado al rescate con una denuncia a la discográfica y los liberó después de un tiempo de litigios. Lo bueno es que eran lo suficientemente populares como para mantenerse por si mismos como artistas, gracias a otras discográficas menos duras. Aún así, decidieron darse un tiempo de descanso y unas vacaciones en Inazuma Town usando a sus viejos amigos de anfitriones. _

_De todas formas Nagumo estaba ganándose su estancia de cocinero y, aunque pareciera increíble, era una habilidad extraordinaria que poseía. Años atrás, en Sun Garden, el psicólogo le había aconsejado canalizar toda su energía y mala leche en algo que le pudiera relajar y, curiosamente, ese algo resultó ser la cocina. Para alegría de Midorikawa y Hiroto, se había adueñado de esa parte de la casa e incluso había animado a Kariya a traer a un amigo para prepararle cualquier plato._

_Y Hikaru estaba encantadísimo de haber sido elegido para tal honor._

_Así que ahí estaban todos en el salón mientras Hikaru miraba con curiosidad desde la isla que separaba el salón de la cocina cómo uno de sus ídolos de la infancia se manejaba con la vitrocerámica. El olor de la carne les hacía estar más hambrientos. Hiroto no podía contener su alegría ante la escena tan familiar._

–_Me alegra mucho ver que Masaki-kun está haciendo amigos en el colegio, ¿verdad, Ryuuji?_

–_Pensábamos que iba a terminar siendo un caso perdido – rió éste. Kariya entró en pánico al ver como Hiroto se enjuagaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. _

_Siempre había sido un sentimental, pero en todo lo que se refería a Masaki parecía un padre primerizo con su bebé de meses. Suzuno parecía estar más concentrado en su periódico que en otra cosa, pero en realidad estaba atento a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Miró con curiosidad por encima del papel a todos los demás. Era cierto que conocía a Kariya desde hacía dos años, el niño había crecido mucho y en esos momentos se encontraba en una época dura en la adolescencia. E iba a usar esa información sin ningún pudor._

–_¿Qué tal el colegio, Masaki-kun? Supongo que sin problemas. Recuerdo lo bien que nos lo pasábamos nuestra época, ¿verdad, Nagumo? _

_Nagumo se dio la vuelta: tenía desde su posición una vista perfecta de la isla y de los sofás del salón. Tantos años al lado de Suzuno le hicieron reconocer ese tono de voz, de quien quiere hacer una broma y anda buscando a gente para ayudarle. _

_El escarnio público es lo que da más satisfacción, pero había veces que a Nagumo no le apetecía seguirle el juego a Suzuno, solo por fastidiar._

–_¿De qué hablas? –Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información_–_. Ah…bueno, tampoco fue tan buena época. Un coñazo a ratos._

_Suzuno supo que no iba a conseguir mucho apoyo en la conversación, así que decidió ir al grano._

–_Kageyama-kun –Éste se puso rígido, y se dio la vuelta para mirarle con una sonrisa forzada en los labios_–._¿Eres el novio de Masaki?_

_Un cazo se cayó al suelo, Hiroto se atragantó con el café y Midorikawa levantó la vista, interesado en lo que se estaba hablando mientras Kariya mostraba un color rojo parecido al de un cangrejo cocido. _

–_¡NO! –chilló-. Quiero decir, para nada. ¿Verdad, Hikaru-kun?_

_Kageyama soltó una risa, como si no le importara nada la conversación. Nagumo recogió el cazo del suelo y decidió arreglar las cosas a su manera. _

_-Así me gusta, Masaki, dejando a Sun Garden bien alto, la tradición es la tradición y todos salimos de ahí siendo truchas. _

–_Nagumo –Midorikawa decidió intervenir –, aquí los únicos gays del orfanato somos nosotros cuatro. Y a parte, Masaki puede salir con quien le de la gana, que no vamos a juzgarle por ello, ¿verdad, Hiroto?_

_Pero Hiroto estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando con expectación a su niño de acogida, como esperando una respuesta que en realidad no quería escuchar._

_Quizás Kariya no. Pero Kageyama por otra parte…_

–_¡Claro que le gusta alguien!¡A Miura le gusta Midorikawa!_

_Era la hora de cenar y a Kariya se le habían quitado las ganas de comer nada. Se puso tenso, mirando con odio a Karoku mientras Omotsuki jugaba con el enorme casco verde que padre acababa de regalarle. Poco a poco su nuevo hogar estuvo completo, con todos los chicos de Sun Garden campando por la nave espacial a sus anchas. Divididos en cinco equipos, cada uno tenía una planta para usarla a su antojo, a parte de un uniforme bastante feo que se asemejaba al vestuario de una película de alienígenas de serie b. _

–_A Miura no le gusta Midorikawa –Kariya respondió como si la opinión de Kariku fuera una gran ofensa. Uno no podía llevarse bien con alguien sin que le acusaran de estar por esa persona. _

–_Pues no hacen más que estar los dos juntos. O le gusta o le gusta, una de las dos cosas. O a lo mejor le gusta. Miura puede aprovechar su oportunidad, desde que a Kiyama le han puesto al frente del Gaia, los dos no se ven._

_Al comienzo les importaba menos, el estar separados de sus amigos y practicar fútbol a todas horas, sin estudiar ni ir a clases. Ahora lo echaban de menos. Padre les había dado otro nombre que solo debían usar entre ellos y delante de él, pero aún así se negaban a hacerlo cuando estaban con compañeros del mismo equipo. Además a Kariya no le gustaba nada, era como si quisieran borrar su propia personalidad. _

_El pequeño fragmento del meteorito era como un gran peso en su corazón. Midorikawa (O Reize, su capitán), estaba cada día más serio, desde que le dijeron que después de analizar el potencial de todos los equipos, el Gemini Storm era de todos el más débil. Lo único que hacían era jugar entre ellos, pero cada día que pasaba, más que partidos parecían batallas campales. Le daba miedo ver a todos tan agresivos, parecía que los únicos en sus cabales eran los del Gaia. Todos, menos Hiroto, estaban perdiendo poco a poco la cordura._

_Kariya removió el contenido del plato de la cena con el tenedor. Por lo menos la comida era buena._

Era casi la hora de salir para Midorikawa, pero no podía relajarse. Entre los niños que tenía que cuidar y Nagumo en casa no podía con su alma.

El problema no era que Nagumo fuera un desastre que intentara quemar la casa cada dos por tres. En realidad el chico cocinaba de muerte y mantenía la casa limpia, también al trabajar desde casa con tan solo un ordenador no causaba ninguna molestia.

El problema es que estaba ahí, en su apartamento. En un lugar demasiado pequeño y no podía encargarse del problema de las paradojas temporales con él rondando por ahí. Y además no quería que se enterara que Kariya y él ya no estaban juntos, pero desde que se puso al corriente de que era su hijastro en una línea temporal, le resultaba más difícil fingir una normalidad en su "vida de pareja". Además el otro no era capaz ni de darle un beso en la mejilla sin morirse de la vergüenza.

Lo peor de todo era lidiar con Suzuno. Le llamaba a diario, justo cuando habían terminado las clases para hablar con él sin que Nagumo se enterara. Y no preguntaba por él directamente, aunque las preguntas estaban dirigidas expresamente a saber qué tal le iba.

–Llévatelo de una vez, Suzuno. Haced las paces, por favor.

Era la cuarta vez que se lo pedía, y la cuarta vez que Suzuno le daba una respuesta negativa.

–Si es un amo de casa estupendo y estoy seguro que Kariya está encantado de tenerlo en casa. Son todo ventajas para ti, Midorikawa.

–Sí, pero Masaki y yo tenemos que encargarnos de unos asuntos y no puedo hacerlo con Nagumo en casa. ¿Tanto te cuesta hacer las paces con él?

Y Midorikawa estaba seguro que la pelea no había sido culpa de Nagumo y que el orgullo de Suzuno estaba haciendo que la situación se alargara más de lo necesario. Guardó las cosas en su maletín y cuando se dispuso a salir de la sala de profesores, aún con el teléfono en la oreja y Suzuno contándole algo trivial solo para sonsacarle si Nagumo estaba comiendo bien, se encontró con Norihito, uno de los niños de su curso. Se despidió de Suzuno con rapidez, y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos del niño. Aún para su edad, era bastante bajito.

–¿Qué te pasa, Norihito-kun? ¿Tu madre vuelve a llegar tarde?

El niño le miró abrazando con fuerza su bolsa de Gegege no Kitaro, sin decir palabra alguna. Siempre había sido demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda, pero gracias al cielo Midorikawa se había convertido en un experto traductor.

No dijo nada al pequeño, le dio la mano y éste la aceptó. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta el patio, y Midorikawa se asombró al ver a Kariya esperándole en la puerta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hiroto te ha dejado salir antes? –comentó de forma jocosa, pero Kariya estaba demasiado ocupado mirando algo. O quizás a alguien. Alguien bajito que estaba cogiendo de la mano a su "novio" con cara de poca inocencia. Porque Kariya le conocía bien, y esa palabra no le iba ni un pelo.

El pequeño estaba incómodo ante la forma en la que el otro adulto le estaba mirando, una mezcla entre confusión y terror, como si tuviera la sensación de haber hecho algo malo aunque en realidad nunca había visto a esa persona antes. O eso creía él.

–¿K-Kurama-senpai?

Kurama Norihito, alumno de siete años de la clase de Midorikawa Ryuuji, le miró entornando su único ojo visible detrás de su melena desarreglada.

* * *

Como siempre y antes de nada, muchas gracias a Papli, mi beta. Que me da consejitos que me cuesta seguir y me pone comas y puntos por todas partes. Es un solete :D

La cosa ya se está poniendo interesante ;D bueno, Kurama ya ha hecho aparición antes, lo que pasa es que no sé cuanta gente se acordaba de su nombre de pila. Por lo demás, en esta línea temporal la gente que Kariya conoce estará muy cambiada.

Sobre notitas, no hay mucho, si buscáis "Gegege no Kitaro" en google tendréis una revelación a nivel interplanetario (sobre todo ciertas ilustraciones)

Por lo demás, muchas gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios, hacen ilu (me encanta leer opiniones :3). Y espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
